gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tony McTony
American |family = Six other unnamed sons Pete McTony (son) |vehicles = Infernus Shamal Super Diamond Luxor |voice = Gregory Johnson |businesses = Social networking, computing, reality TV |bleeter= @tonymctony |status = Alive}} Tony McTony is a celebrity in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears in GTA IV and a trailer of The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description He is a 29-year-old multi-millionaire (boasting $750,000,000 in stock options) who made his fortune in the computing industry and owns several social networking and video sharing websites. Other sources say no one actually knows how he became rich, though this is likely an exaggeration. Biography Childhood Tony McTony, which is assumed by all sources to be his real name, was born in 1979 and grew up on the streets of Bohan, Liberty City. He was a victim of bullying during his childhood, due to him being a geek. He was a virgin before he became famous, but now can "get laid 24 hours a day". He is only 5'3" tall, and very insecure about his height. Events of GTA IV Six months before Grand Theft Auto IV is set, he suddenly became very wealthy. Currently, he lives in one of three (or more) luxury homes - a Leftwood mansion with a helipad, a luxury mansion in Vinewood, Los Santos with a parked Shamal (a private jet) outside, and the glass penthouse of Harborside Plaza 10 in Alderney City, fitted with a glass elevator which has a glass jacuzzi inside as seen on the in-game reality TV show I'm Rich on CNT. He hires strippers to meditate inside his home, "to remind people just how rich he really is!". He likes to get back at those who bullied him by purchasing the companies they work at, and firing them. Also, doing the same thing to everyone who worked at an amusement park when he wasn't tall enough to ride on a rollercoaster. He owns fifteen nearly-identical Infernus sports cars all monogrammed with the logo that he spent $15,000,000 developing only for his personal use. It reads "TMT" (possibly inspired by Tony Montana's logo in Scarface, and jokingly reminiscent of the McDonalds logo) and the reason he fits everything from gold rims to buildings and even his own condoms with his logo is because he believes "bitches love initials". He is also sometimes pictured with an entire fleet of Patriots, a red Cavalcade, a powerboat on the water, or a helicopter. In 2008, he was discussed on a mock television show Fizz!, in which he was shown outside Bahama Mamas stepping out of a Super Diamond followed by an entire parade of scantily-clad dancing women. Fizz! showed the subtitle "Parties in Platform Shoes", a reference to McTony's short stature. He is said to rule his internet businesses with an iron fist - referring to the claim in a Weazel News interview, he says he keeps an actual iron fist under his pillow to "surprise chicks when they're lulled into a false sense of security". He fancies himself an entrepreneur, having recently revealed a new line of adult diapers and always travelling with a crew of "spokeswhores". In one particular outing, he attacked a waitress with his glass at a restaurant whilst on a tour with his spokeswhores for botching his salad order. He is mentioned in the media about planning to sue LC24 magazine because they had referred to him as Napoleonic. He is lambasted by his Vinewood friends for giving his seventh son "too normal a name", Pete. Events of GTA V In GTA V while not seen in person, he does have a Bleeter profile and bleets about his anger regarding rumours that he has had leg implants to make himself taller. Inspiration Tony McTony is mostly a spoof of Lil' Wayne, as he is based of Lil' Wayne's height and voice. He also is partially a parody of young internet moguls, primarily Mark Zuckerberg of Facebook or the YouTube creators (Chad Hurley and Steve Chen), but made more in the likeness of rap stars like Sean "Diddy" Combs, Kanye West, Jermaine Dupri and Pharrell Williams. McTony's antics are inspired by certain famous incidents: *Zuckerburg handed out business cards that read "I'm CEO... Bitch" during the first year or so of Facebook's success in 2005. This likely inspired McTony's logo and "Bitches love initials" comment. *Chad Hurley and Steve Chen are normally more modest, but once flaunted their success with a video on their own site after being bought by Google founders (fellow young billionaires and other possible influences). *Diddy famously ordered contestants on his show "Making The Band 2" to walk across Manhattan to bring him cheesecake (which may have inspired McTony's "salad" incident). *Kanye West is well known to be very easily offended, and has often interrupted and/or thrown tantrums at music awards shows (mirrored by McTony's intention to sue LC24 magazine). *His "nerd" background contradicts the supposed ideal rapper, but is influenced by Pharrell (who went to summer band camp as a child and would later dub one of his musical projects "N.E.R.D."), Lupe Fiasco and Kanye again (all three collaborated on a project called Child Rebel Soldier) and Kid Cudi, who is signed to Kanye's label. *Though Chris Brown and his assault on girlfriend Rihanna would point to McTony's "history of domestic violence", the incident broke out a whole ten months after GTA IV's release. LCPD Database record |} Trivia *His mansion as seen on I'm Rich can be found near Madd Dogg's Crib in Los Santos. *Although McTony became wealthy by starting up several websites, it is also revealed that he has his own line of adult diapers, another possible source of his income. *McTony is presumably one of the world's wealthiest bachelors. One female caller on PLR's show The Seance names him as her ideal suitor because of his fortune. *Although the show I'm Rich says his penthouse is in Algonquin, it is actually in Alderney. *McTony is one of the featured celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in GTA V. *In the ElitasTravel.com website in GTA V, it is mentioned that Tony owns a Luxor. Navigation pl:Tony McTony es:Tony McTony de:Tony McTony McTony, Tony McTony, Tony McTony, Tony Category:Unseen characters Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame